


Change of plans

by AR18IS



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, fluffy with a hint of smut, resolved angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR18IS/pseuds/AR18IS
Summary: This takes place shortly before the Another arc.





	Change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly before the Another arc.

"We lost his signal."  
He clicked his tongue in annoyance, clenching his fists. Again. That couldn't be. Why was it this hard to track him down?  
A hand on his shoulder made him turn his head away in frustration.    
"We almost had him. I am sure he will not get away next time."    
His reassuring words had the opposite effect. Next time? They were already short on time. He would have to ask his father. Later. He wanted to be alone for a while first.  
"I'm logging out."  
He did.  
In the humming twilight of their base Spectre was left alone, arm still raised.  
After his confrontation with Playmaker he had noticed a change in Revolver. It wasn't just about hunting down the Ignis anymore.  
He let his arm fall to his side.  
It wasn't about gaining an advantage against SOL Technology anymore.  
He sighed and was about to log out himself when a sudden thought stopped him.  
_Whatever he has decided on, I will make sure to do all I can to assist him._  
That had always been his way of showing his gratitude, ever since that cold and rainy day so many years ago. For the first time this didn't sound true to him. He didn't want Revolver to continue pursuing this person. He knew he was jealous and he knew it was a petty feeling but he didn't care. He admitted to this feeling and let it flush his face.  
  
He opened his eyes to the sun almost touching the sea. The faint sound of waves sounded like wind rustling through leaves and managed to calm his heart a little.  
He stretched and had a glass of water. When he still didn't hear anything besides the distant sound of the ocean he decided to go and check on Revolver.  
He found the door to his room ajar, the light was switched off.  
"May I come in?" he asked after knocking. After a moment the lights were turned on, confirming Revolver was indeed inside.  
"Sure."  
Spectre entered and saw him sitting on his bed, bare feet on the ground, elbows on his knees. A quick glance around showed no signs of him having let out his anger on the interior. Spectre waited for him to speak. Revolver shifted but didn't look up.  
"Thank you for coming over, I'm sorry for earlier."  
Spectre breathed a small sigh of relief and walked over to him.  
"It must be frustrating. I understand."    
He stopped at a reasonable distance in front of him but moved closer when the other's hand reached out.  
Revolver looked up and, moving his hands below Spectre's jacket, stood up into a welcoming embrace, taking in the other's warm and calming fragrance.  
"Thank you."  
  
When they parted Revolver felt a bit better.  
A low gurgling broke the silence. When he met his eyes Spectre smiled.  
"How about something to eat?"  
It was already late but Revolver acknowledged he hadn't eaten much over the day. He would have enjoyed eating something greasy to quickly fill his stomach but then again maybe that wasn't the best idea considering the time of day. His favourite place was closed at this time anyway.  
"Sounds good."  
"I will be right back."  
Spectre turned to head for the kitchen, smiling to himself. After all they had a strong bond that temporary distractions couldn't break, he was sure of it.  
  
He returned with a light but filling meal and a cup of herbal tea for each of them, setting everything down at a small table. Revolver guessed it was his blend of chamomile and peppermint. He often made it late at night.  
They ate in silence. Revolver enjoyed his food but said nothing. He was deep in thought. Only when he had finished his meal with his tea and put the cup back down with a slight clank did he wake up.  
He had made up his mind. It was time to talk.  
"I'm going to ask my father to delay the tower project."  
Spectre stopped chewing.  
"Delay the... What do you mean delay the tower project?"  
"Playmaker might interfere. We need to take care of him before we start the project."  
Spectre leaned back in his chair, eyebrows raised curiously, challenging Revolver to say more.  
"During my duel with him he mentioned being part of the project but it doesn't seem like his Ignis told him any details. Especially not about its own identity."  
"So you want to let him know the details?"  
"If it means there's a chance he'll stop his pursuit and might even hand over his Ignis, then yes. You were right. We should have taken him more seriously before."  
It seemed like a good idea. After all, if they managed to aquire the Ignis maybe Revolver could stop his fixation on its current owner and concentrate on their mission. Sharing details on the project, however, wasn't this a bit much? Revolver seemed to have made up his mind, though. Even if he was not all too pleased with the way he wanted to do it, the possible outcome was worth it.  
"Understood." He took his last bite of food. Staring down at his empty cup he chewed calmly.  
Even with Spectre rarely showing signs of frustration in front of him their years of knowing one another had Revolver pick up on the slightest change. He had also guessed what this was about.  
  
"I'll carry that back." He got up.  
"Ah, no. Let me. You can go ahead and ask him." Spectre stood up as well and started clearing their plates.  
Revolver snatched his sleeve. He stopped.  
_How frustrating._  
He lightly tugged at his sleeve, making him turn slightly. His other hand reached up to his shoulder, softly turning him further. He let him but didn't meet his eyes.  
His hand moved from his shoulder to tuck his bangs behind his right ear, then took hold of the back of his neck and came closer.    
_Immensely frustrating._  
Their lips met calmly and parted quickly but finally Spectre looked at him. That hand at the back of his neck didn't let go but it also didn't force him into anything. Revolver never did.  
"I can ask him later."  
This time when he came closer Spectre met him halfway, returning his kiss and moving his arms up into a hug.  
_But it was fine for now._  
He pulled him close, embracing him. When they eventually parted for a second time they were already breathing more heavily. Both their hands had wandered beneath the other's clothing without them noticing.  
"Can we do it?"  
His answer was an even deeper kiss.  
  
He stopped moving suddenly and traced his left hand from his partner's hip to the small of his back in front of him, wordlessly stopping his movements as well. He leaned on his hand, panting. A drop of sweat ran down his chin, dripping onto the other's back, mixing with his own. His right hand wiped at a strand of hair stuck to his forehead. He closed his eyes, tried to focus.  
He felt his partner shift, pushing his back against his hand. He gave in, then slipped his hand under the other's belly and helped him push himself up, embracing him. The shift in position and the resulting tightness brought him dangerously close. The resulting moan was muffled by a deep kiss which didn't help his situation. Trembling slightly he broke away from their kiss and loosened his grip.    
"This close already?"  
It was hard to stay in this position, so he slowly pulled out and sat back to take a break.  
A hand reached for his face and, starting at his cheek, tucked his bangs behind his right ear, making him look up, blue eyes looking into blue.  
They kissed again, their eyes slowly closing. That hand at his ear slowly traced its thumb over it, then moved down to his neck, chest and belly. When it reached below his navel and closed its fingers around him it stopped. He waited for that hand to move but when it didn't he started slowly moving his hips into it, bringing his own hand down in a similar fashion to please his partner.  
"Want me to finish?"  
His breath was hot against his lips. Without waiting for an answer he climbed on top.    
  
He ruffled the hair of a panting Revolver on top of him and kissed his forehead. His other hand pulled down his hip one more time while his own moved against it before resting it on his lower back, exhausted.  
They rested for a while, listened to each other's breathing calming down.  
Finally Revolver pushed himself up slowly and leaned over to reach for some tissues. When he leaned back and looked down at the both of them and the mess they had made he chuckled. He tossed the tissues aside and let himself fall back into Spectre's arms.  
"Let's just go take a bath."


End file.
